


Go The Distance

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Blaine and Kurt never expected was for their relationship to end due to distance. Kurt going to NYADA in New York while Blaine was finishing up high school in Lima; they could deal. They would see each other on every and all school breaks; they had Skype and phone calls, and letters and texting. They would make it. What they didn't expect however was for Mr. Anderson to show up at home one evening and announce that he was promoted, and the family was moving to London as soon as school was out.</p><p>So when Blaine's job as a photographer for the London Vogue asks him to transfer to New York, and he accepts, will he be able to make his way back into Kurt's life, and possibly back into a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**April 2012** _

_**Lima, Ohio** _

_**The Lima Bean**_

When Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean the day after his father's sudden announcement that they were to be moving to London in June, he took a deep breath before exiting the car and headed inside to meet Kurt for their daily pre-school coffee. He immediately spotted Kurt sitting at their usual table, and went to go join him, dreading the news that he was about to give his boyfriend.

"Good morning," Kurt said as he noticed Blaine sit down, looking up from his book and taking in Blaine's appearance for the first time that day, "What's wrong? You look horrible!" he exclaimed, and indeed Blaine did. His hair was un-gelled, which if the rest of his appearance wasn't such a mess Kurt would be happy about, but in combination with the plain blue, slightly wrinkled tee-shirt and then jeans he was wearing, and the fact that his eyes were rimmed with red and had massive bags underneath them, and the fact that he was wearing his glasses opposed to his contacts that he wore compulsively, Kurt was rather concerned.

"My dad decided to announce last night that we're moving," he said, and Kurt's eyes widened slightly.

"But where to? And When?" he asked, and Blaine took a sip of his medium drip before speaking.

"We're moving to London the week after school lets out."

**~O~O~O~**

_**June 2012** _

_**Lima, Ohio** _

_**The Anderson Residence**_

Three days. That was how long Blaine had until he left for London. Before he left Kurt.

Blaine was lying in the center of his bed, looking around at the bare walls. He and Kurt had packed up the room earlier in the week, carefully wrapping, folding and packing all of his possessions, and packing them all up into boxes, leaving only Blaine's bed, empty wardrobe and a few other basic furniture pieces that were to remain in the house when they moved. He had sent a text message to Kurt a little while ago and was waiting for him to make the drive over, for what would likely be the last time. Ever.

A soft knock on the door woke Blaine from his trance, and he sat up to see Kurt standing in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Your mom let me in, she said that she was going to go help your dad pack up his office and said that they would just spend the night in Westerville," he said, and Blaine smiled, standing from his bed and walking over to Kurt and opening up his arms, which Kurt gladly stepped into.

"I love you so, so much," he whispered, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaling deeply, trying to memorize his scent, musky vanilla and the moisturizer he used and just Kurt.

"I love you too, and don't you ever forget that," Kurt whispered back, before capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss. It didn't last long, but like all of the ones he and Kurt shared it left him itching for more.

Blaine kissed him again, letting his tongue trace Kurt's upper lip and trying to memorize every single inch of his mouth, before moving his mouth to Kurt's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses up to the sensitive spot behind his ear, where he sucked gently before moving down to Kurt's neck, and gently sucking, not enough to bruise, but enough to merit a small moan and buck of the hips from Kurt, who then pushed Blaine backwards so his knees hit the edge of the bed, before falling backwards, Kurt on top of him.

**~O~O~O~**

When Blaine awoke the next morning, Kurt curled around him, his naked body pressed flush against Blaine's he just breathed in and reveled in the feel of Kurt around him. Although neither of them said it, it felt like they were saying goodbye last night. The sex was slow, mapping out each other's bodies not unlike the way they did the very first time they had made love, just reveling in each other, doing the things that they knew made the other squirm with pleasure, loving each other.

"Good morning gorgeous," Kurt whispered, kissing the back of Blaine's neck lazily.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine said, rolling over in his lover's arms, placing a kiss to the dark purple and red bruise he had sucked into Kurt's collarbone the night before wincing slightly as he shifted.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, and Blaine smiled.

"Just sore," he said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend gently, "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine, and I'm going to miss you so, so much," he whispered, and Blaine felt tears prickle in his eyes.

"What are we going-" he started to say, but Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"Can we wait to talk about this?" I know we need to, but right now I just want to sit lay here and hold you for a few minutes," he said, and Blaine nodded, nuzzling into his boyfriend's embrace.

**~O~O~O~**

_**Somewhere in the Park**_

A few hours later they found themselves walking in a small park between the two of their houses.

"So what are we going to do when I move?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know. I mean... I just don't know," Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I don't want to not be with you," he said quietly, but frowned, "But neither of us will be able to travel between London and New York, and we won't be able to talk much because of differences in time, and I don't want to hurt you," he said, and Kurt nodded.

"I think breaking up may be for the best," he said, a sob escaping his lips, and Blaine nodded, his jaw quivering.

"I love you so much it hurts, and don't you forget it," he said, before wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and pulling him down into a kiss that showed all the emotions he couldn't at that moment. Longing, love, regret, fear, and every single little thing he felt.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said, "I love you more than you can imagine, just please try to keep in touch," he said, holding back tears, and Blaine nodded, his eyes damp.

"I will, I promise," he said, not wanting to leave Kurt, wishing that he never had to repeat his freshman year, wishing he didn't have to leave.

Kurt pulled Blaine in for one last, soft, lingering kiss as Blaine turned to walk away, before turning and leaving himself, forcing himself not to look back at the boy he was in love with.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have absolutely no idea how large magazines work, so a lot of stuff in the next couple of chapters is probably incorrect.

_**April 2022**_

_**London, England**_

_**London Vogue Headquarters**_

Even ten years after his initial move to London over the summer of 2012, Blaine was still living there, and to be honest, he loved it. He was working as a photographer for the London Vogue magazine, and he absolutely loved it.

He had gotten into photography during his years at college, and when he applied for his job at Vogue, he was pleasantly surprise when he got it. But he was currently heading to his boss', Amelia Srayes, office, as she apparently had something to discuss with him.

When he knocked on the door, and heard her voice telling him to enter, he walked into the office, and sat down at the chair across from hers at her desk.

"How are you today Blaine?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Very good actually, how about you?" he responded, and she smiled.

"Good thank you, but that isn't why we're here today," she said, and she smiled slightly. "We'd like to transfer you to New York."

**~O~O~O~**

_**Blaine Anderson's Apartment**_

As soon as Blaine left the office building that evening, he called his parents to give them the news of his upcoming move to New York, they weren't thrilled per say, but Blaine honestly couldn't care less. The only reason he hadn't moved back to the states during or immediately after college was for them, and then for his job, which he loved, and he had regretted it since then.

But when Blaine entered his small flat above a grocery store a few blocks down from the office, he couldn't help but sit down at his laptop and update his Facebook status.

_'I'm hoping that the states are ready for the return of Blaine Anderson! Does anyone in New York City have a spare bedroom or couch I could sleep on for a week or so until I can find a flat of my own?'_ he typed, and after rereading it and deciding that he was satisfied with his announcement, hit the post button before going to fix himself a quick dinner and order plane tickets.

**~O~O~O~**

An hour and a half later, Blaine logged back onto his account and read through the comments on his status. The first several were from some of his colleagues and friends here in London, saying things like _'Sorry to see you go Blaine'_ or _'I'll miss you!'_ before he got down to his old friends from high school and Cooper.

Cooper had said, _'Glad you're gonna be back Blainers! I'd give you my guest room, but I think having to commute from L.A. to New York may be a bit of a hassle :)'_ the next one was from David, who said _'Welcome back Blaine!'_ followed by a few from a few of the other Warblers, Sugar, Sam, Finn and Puck along the same lines. He had to smile though when he read Santana's who's read; _'Nice of you to give us forewarning of the hideous bow ties return Frodo,'_ and then Wes' who offered him the guestroom of his apartment, as long as he was fine with dealing with pregnant women and toddlers that is.

After reading through all of the comments on the status, Blaine couldn't help but feel a small pang at the fact that there wasn't anything from Kurt. He knew that he shouldn't have expected anything from Kurt. They hadn't spoken in almost a year, and that was just a happy birthday wish that Kurt sent him when he turned 28. They hadn't seen each other face to face in seven years, when Kurt had to make a trip to London for school, as Blaine hadn't been back in the US since he had moved. Their contact dwindled and dwindled over the years, due to increasing work schedules, the costs of cross-Atlantic communication hindered communications due to the college-student salaries they were living off of, and of course, the time difference. So it was easy to say that they had fallen out of contact.

Which really hurt in Blaine's opinion. He couldn't say that he was as in love with Kurt as he was ten years ago, but he would be flat out lying if he said that he had absolutely no feelings for the man.

He just wanted to see Kurt again.

**~O~O~O~**

_**New York, New York**_

_**Kurt Hummel's Apartment**_

Kurt honestly didn't know what to do. Blaine Anderson was moving to New York. He definitely missed Blaine, it wasn't nearly as bad as the first year or two, when he and Blaine had contacted each other whenever possible, or for the couple of months after being able to visit and um… _reconnect_ with him when he was in London his Junior year of college. He couldn't bring himself to write a comment for Blaine's Facebook status, or even text him, as he knew if he did all he'd want would be for Blaine to be in his arms again, and he couldn't do that to himself. Especially since Blaine was probably in a relationship by now, and he didn't want to mess anything up. He'd just let fate take its course.

**~O~O~O~**

_**May 2022**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**John F. Kennedy International Airport**_

As Blaine stepped into the baggage claim, he immediately searched the crowd for Wes, whom he spotted near where he would be picking up his bags.

"Blaine!" Wes exclaimed when Blaine came closer, and he grinned at the former Warbler.

"Hey Wes! Feels like it's been years," Blaine joked, and Wes just chuckled, "But seriously, thanks for letting me stay with you, I should be able to move into my new flat on Wednesday," he said, and Wes just smiled.

"Don't mention it Blaine, it's just nice to see you again," he said, and Blaine smiled, it was nice to be back.


	3. Chapter Two

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Pavarotti Fashions Summer Line Fashion Show; backstage** _

"Jessica, can you go make sure that Helen is in her dress, and go tell Josh to get down to makeup, we have thirty minutes until the show starts, and then I need you to find Audrey so that she can meet with the photographer from Vogue," Kurt said to his intern, trying to make sure that he didn't stab Alyssa with his needle. "Of all the times for a torn hemline…" he muttered, tying the final not and sending the model down to hair.

Despite having graduated from NYADA, Kurt Hummel was working in the fashion industry. He had ended up switching his major to costume design when he was a sophomore, and nowadays, along with doing costume for various shows, he had his own _design company_ , something he had been dreaming of for almost as long as he had wanted to perform on Broadway.And this year they were getting an article in Vogue.

But Kurt really didn't have time to savor his accomplishment at the moment, he was in the middle of a pre-show scramble, and still had to meet his parents, step-brother and sister-in-law before the show started, and couldn't even go meet the photographer himself, he had to send his _assistant_ to do it, something he hadn't done since the disaster of the winter line of 2018, and Audrey was much more responsible than Emma, so he wasn't super worried.

"Uncle Kurt!" he heard a high pitched voice exclaim, and Kurt took the second to brace himself before Barbra Hudson, his 5-year-old niece, practically tackled him from behind.

Looks like he found his family.

**~O~O~O~**

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Pavarotti Fashions Summer Line Fashion Show** _

Blaine Anderson was many things. Easy to surprise was not one of them. So when his new boss, Vivian Hawkins told him that he was going to take photos for one of New York's up and coming fashion designers', Kurt Hummel's, summer line, he could easily say that it didn't happen that often.

Not to say that it was an unpleasant surprise though. He had been hoping that he would somehow run into Kurt ever since he even got news that he would be transferred, so he was definitely looking forward for the show.

"Are you the photographer from Vogue?" A petite red-head asked him, and he smiled, holding out his hand that wasn't holding his camera bag.

"That's me, I'm Blaine Anderson," he said, and she shook his hand before speaking.

"Audrey McKnight, I'm Mr. Hummel's assistant," she said, and Blaine nodded, slightly disappointed that it wasn't Kurt himself, but he was sure to see him later, "Normally he would come meet you himself, but it's rather hectic back there right now, and he has to meet his family, and make sure that his step-brother doesn't end up ripping an outfit again," she said, smiling, and Blaine chuckled, and before he could stop himself spoke.

"Finn would do that," he said, and Audrey looked at him with a slightly curious look on her face.

"You know him?" she asked, and Blaine blushed.

"I was close friends with the Hudson-Hummels before I moved to London in high school," he said resisting the urge to run his hand through his currently gelled hair, and she nodded.

"Okay then," she said slowly, taking in this newfound information, "How about we go get you set up then, and you can go talk with them after the show," she said, and Blaine nodded, before following Audrey out to go set up his equipment.

**~O~O~O~**

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Pavarotti Fashions Summer Line Fashion Show After-Party** _

Blaine looked around the hall that the after party was being held in, looking around for someone he actually _knew._

"Guess that's what happens when you live on a different continent for ten years," he muttered, before catching a familiar brown set of eyes.

The petite brunette walked over faster than Blaine thought was possible in heels and pulled him into a hug.

"Blaine Anderson, I haven't seen you in years!" Rachel exclaimed, grinning, and stepping back to give him what felt like a full body scan, "London seems to be treating you well," she said, before smiling again, "But what are you doing back in the states? At Kurt's fashion show no less?" she asked, and Blaine grinned, forgetting how it felt to be the recipient of a Rachel Berry, well Hudson now, questioning.

"It's nice to see you too Rachel," he said, and she smiled, "And you are looking excellent yourself, what is that, baby number two?" he asked, motioning towards Rachel's baby bump, and she nodded.

"Yes, Barbra's five now, but you're avoiding my questions!" she said, and Blaine chuckled.

"Well, for being in New York, I just moved back last month, work wanted me to transfer," he said, "and as for Kurt's show, I'm the photographer from Vogue," he said, and she looked at him with a slightly gob smacked look before slapping him lightly on the arm.

"And you didn't think to tell me you were moving back!" she said, and as an afterthought added, "Or Kurt?" and he shrugged.

"I posted a status on Facebook, and Finn did comment on it, so I assumed you knew, and you know full well that I haven't really been in contact with any of you guys for the last year, you being the member of the New Directions that I have talked to most recently," he said, and she nodded, frowning slightly.

"Well have you spoken to Kurt yet?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I was waiting until he didn't have hoards of people surrounding him, plus," he said, and motioned to the camera hanging around his neck, "I've been taking pictures," he said, smiling, and she grabbed his hand.

"Well, you are going to come with me, and socialize, and then you can go have a nice, _long_ conversation with Kurt," she said, smiling, and leading him towards the small group that she had emerged from.

**~O~O~O~**

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Pavarotti Fashions Summer Line Fashion Show After-Party** _

As soon as Kurt had managed to escape the mob of various reporters, designers, potential purchasers and other viewers of the show, he went out in search of his family. As soon as he spotted his giant of a step-brother across the hall, he was stopped by two figures, the first of which he immediately recognized to be his sister-in-law, who immediately pushed the man who she was walking with in front of her, and walked away.

It took Kurt a second to look at the second person, as he was staring at Rachel, who was walking away to rejoin Finn and Barbra where they stood. But the second he looked at the other man, it immediately registered who he was, despite not seeing him in person for seven years, as the hair gel, bowties and general dapper appearance hadn't changed all that much.

"Blaine?"

**~O~O~O~**

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Pavarotti Fashions Summer Line Fashion Show After-Party** _

As soon as Rachel shoved him towards Kurt, Blaine felt like he was punched in the gut. Here he was. _Kurt_. The man who, even after only seeing him for five seconds, he could honestly say was probably the love of his life.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, breaking him from his trance, and Blaine grinned.

"The one and only," he said, smiling, and without warning, pulled Blaine into a massive bear hug.

Blaine was engulfed into what felt into a cloud of Kurt. His arms were just as strong as he remembered, and he smelt like he had then too, moisturizer and musky vanilla and _Kurt_ and he felt like _home_.

"God, I missed you so much," Blaine breathed, before stepping back and out of Kurt's embrace, and looking him over, "And you look fantastic by the way," he said, and Kurt smiled.

"Well of course I do," Kurt laughed, and Blaine basked in just the _sound_ and _just how much_ he missed that laugh while he'd been away, and _why_ didn't he come home sooner?

"But you didn't tell me you were coming!" Kurt exclaimed, "I would have gotten you a good seat!" he said, and Blaine laughed, fiddling with the camera strap hanging around his neck.

"Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "But I only found out that I was going to be coming yesterday, Vivian decided to switch what shows Stephan and I were covering last minute, so I didn't really think to call you," he said, blushing, and Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean Vivian switched you and Stephan?" he asked, and Blaine blushed bright red.

"Wow, I guess that shows how little we've talked since I saw you last," Blaine muttered, before speaking up, "I switched my major from music to photography my Sophomore year, and am working as a photographer and reporter for Vogue," he said, smiling, and then gestured to the badge and camera attached to the strap he had been fiddling with, "And I happen to be covering your show," he said, grinning, and Kurt just looked at Blaine for a moment before speaking.

"Well I really should have come and met you myself earlier instead of sending Audrey down," he said, before grinning, "But how about you get back to your job, and we go get coffee tomorrow at this café that I like," he said, and it was Blaine's turn to grin.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," he said.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, all the places mentioned in this chapter (other than Blaine's apartment) do happen to be real places, none of which I've actually been to. So if there are any inaccuracies in them, I do apologize, as you can only get so much information out of restaurant review websites and real estate websites :)

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Blaine Anderson's Apartment** _

Blaine was internally freaking out. He knew he shouldn't be, it was Kurt for god's sake. But then again it was _Kurt,_ the only person Blaine had ever been in love with, and the only person he really and truly missed when he moved to London.

"Get yourself together Anderson," he muttered, shuffling through his closet for something to wear. He had about forty minutes until he was supposed to meet Kurt at the café, and needed to leave in twenty five if he wanted to make sure that he was actually going to be there on time after all. He ended up deciding on a white and blue striped polo under a yellow cardigan, along with dark blue skinny jeans and a skinny belt that was the same color yellow as the cardigan, and looking at the time, decided to forgo the gel for the day.

As soon as he made his way down to the garage, he located his car and plugged the address of the café into his GPS, and started the drive over to _Colson Patisserie_ , which was apparently one of Kurt's favorite cafés in the city.

**~O~O~O~**

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Colson Patisserie** _

Kurt was sitting at one of the tables in the back of the small shop, sipping his mocha and watching the door for the man he was waiting for.

As soon as he saw Blaine enter he waved, and just took in the general _Blaine-ness_ of his appearance, the cardigan and polo combo, along with the boat shoes and highwater jeans he had to smile, Blaine's style obviously hadn't changed much since high school, despite the lack or hair gel.

Blaine looked around the small shop and quickly spotted Kurt, and walked over to join him at the back of the shop.

"I got you a coffee," Kurt said, handing Blaine the paper cup sitting across the table from him, and Blaine grinned.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down at the chair across from where Kurt was seated, "So how's your life been for the last seven years or so?" he asked, and Kurt smiled, before looking around the shop, and back to Blaine.

"Well before I get into the winding tale that is my life, maybe do you want to walk over to my apartment? It might be easier to talk there," he said, and Blaine smiled, the almost invisible tension in his shoulders disappearing.

"That sounds great," he said, and they both rose to stand, before leaving the shop and heading out of the shop, coffee in hand.

"Well," he said as they started walking down 9th street, "Like I said before, when I was a sophomore I changed my major to costume design, and I love it, he said, and smiled, "I was doing the costumes for an off-Broadway musical and there was a woman in the audience who was interested in my designs," he said, and grinned, "And Pavarotti Fashions began," he said, and Blaine smiled.

"Your designs are fantastic Kurt, seriously, I've seen some fantastic things over the years, but yours are probably the best," he said, and Kurt smiled at him.

"The best or just your favorite?" he asked, and Blaine blushed.

"You know me too well," he said, and Kurt let out an internal sigh of relief, he had been worried that it wouldn't be easy to be able to just _talk_ to Blaine, but it seemed to be as easy as ever.

"I guess I do."

**~O~O~O~**

_**June 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Kurt Hummel's Apartment** _

"So here we are," Kurt said, unlocking the door to his apartment and stepping inside, flipping on the light switch.

"It's really nice," Blaine said, looking into the living room, which through the three large windows had a nice view of the park across the street, "It's very you," he said, and Kurt smiled.

"I absolutely love it," he said, and crouched down to untie his shoes, placing them next to the door, next to a pair of Doc Martins and a pair of running shoes, "But how's your life been?" Kurt asked, before swallowing and adding on, "Any men?"

Blaine chuckled, "No, no men, I've tried dating, but there really hasn't been anyone out there for me," he said, and Kurt almost sighed, his heart leaping at the fact that Blaine wasn't seeing anyone.

"Same here," he said, and walked into the kitchen, where he threw away his disposable cup.

"It's nice being back in the country though, I forgot just how much I missed it," he said, smiling, and they went to go sit down in the living room.

"I think I like you being back too."

**~O~O~O~**

_**July 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Blaine Anderson's Apartment** _

When Blaine walked into his apartment, mail in hand, he immediately flopped down onto the sofa. The day had been particularly busy at the office, he had to not only go to a show in the afternoon, but he had to write an article as well (he didn't particularly like having to write articles, but he often did for shows he was covering), and they had a staff meeting, plus he met with Kurt for lunch, and they were going out with a couple of friends that evening, in celebration of Blaine's twenty-eighth birthday.

Blaine had mixed feelings about going out later that evening. Despite desperately needing to get out of the house and have some fun, and Kurt, Santana and Brittany were probably some of his best friends, he was truly scared of where Santana would end up dragging them, and just how drunk they would end up getting.

And Blaine honestly didn't want to end up making out with anyone (well, he wouldn't mind if he ended up making out with Kurt, but he couldn't let himself think that…), and he did get _rather_ handsy when drunk. Feeling his phone vibrate beneath them, he pulled it out of his pocket, and smiled when he saw that it was a text from Kurt.

**To Blaine:**

**I'll be over in half an hour to pick you up –K**

Blaine smiled and sat up, typing his reply.

**To Kurt:**

**Okay :) I'll see you then –B**

When he walked into his bedroom, he untied his bowtie and toed off his shoes, before stripping off his polo and trousers, and hopping into a quick shower.

As soon as he stepped out and gave his hair a quick towel dry, and walked over to his closet, where he ended up deciding on a tight purple button down shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, but before he could get into the bathroom to gel his hair back, the doorbell rang.

"Shit," he muttered, rushing to the door, where he opened it to reveal Kurt, who looked _fantastic_ in his white skinny jeans, red button down, the top few buttons unbuttoned just enough to expose the milky white of his chest, that looked simply bite-able in Blaine's (extremely biased, because Kurt looked bite-able in _anything_ ) opinion and white scarf.

"You look fantastic," Blaine said, before he could stop himself, and Kurt blushed, but smiled.

"As do you," he said, looking Blaine over and smiling, "I see that you decided to forgo the gel," he said, and it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"I haven't had time to go it yet," he mumbled, reaching his hands up to smooth it down, but Kurt slapped his hands away.

"No, don't it looks really good," he said, and Blaine smiled.

"Well how about I go grab my wallet then, and we can be off?" he said, and Kurt nodded, stepping inside.

Blaine quickly headed into his bedroom, where he grabbed his wallet and keys, quickly putting them in his back pocket, and as a last minute decision grabbed a black fedora off of his dresser and placed it on his head, before heading out to join Kurt.

"I'm ready," he said, and Kurt looked at his fedora before nodding approvingly.

"That's a nice touch," he said, before offering his arm to Blaine, who took it and forced himself not to blush, "Well let's be off," he said cheerily, and they went off to join the girls.


	5. Chapter Four

_**July 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Outside Blaine Anderson's Apartment** _

"So where are we meeting Britt and Santana?" Blaine asks Kurt as they step outside, and he just smiles, shaking his head.

"I'm not telling," he said, and Blaine pouts, which merits a giggle from Kurt, "You'll see when we get there," he said, hailing a cab. As they climbed inside, Kurt gave the driver a slip of paper with the address of the place they were going on it, and they set off.

"So how was work today?" Kurt asked, and Blaine sighed.

"Overly tiring, Vivian held us after for an extended staff meeting, so I only got home about forty-five minutes ago, and I had a show this afternoon, as well as having to write an article," he said, and Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," he said, before his lips pulled into a grin, "Hopefully you'll enjoy tonight," he said, and then bit his lower lip, "Well at least I hope so, Santana planned most of it, so I can ensure that alcohol will be involved," he said, and Blaine groaned.

"You are so lucky that tomorrow is a weekend Hummel," he said, and Kurt rolled his eyes at the use of his last name, "Because knowing Santana and the fact that it's my birthday I have a feeling that tomorrow I'm gonna have a massive hangover," he said, and Kurt just smiled.

"Well hopefully you won't decide to go making out with women this time around Blaine Warbler," he teased, and Blaine groaned, blushing.

"You aren't ever going to let me live that down will you?" he asked, and Kurt shook his head, smiling before leaning in to whisper something in Blaine's ear.

"Well if I remember correctly your face does taste awesome," he said, and Blaine flushed red, and tried to control the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach.

**~O~O~O~**

When the cab finally pulled over and Kurt paid the driver, they climbed out of the car, and Blaine realized where they were, _Mirage,_ a bar that he remembered Santana mentioning in the past.

"Well here we are," Kurt said, before opening the door and holding it for Blaine, who stepped in, and scanned the dimly lit room for their friends, spotting them, he tapped Kurt's arm and pointed in the direction of where they were sitting at the bar, and they walked over, where Blaine was promptly pulled into a hug by Brittany.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed, and Blaine smiled, hugging her back.

"How are you Brittany?" he asked, and she smiled, stepping back.

"Really good, I'm glad that all my dolphins are in the same city again," she said, and Blaine grinned.

"Well I'm glad to be back Britt," he said, before turning to Santana, who smirked.

"Hello to you too Hobbit," she said, and Blaine grinned.

"Hi Santana," he said, and she grinned.

"Well how about we get some drinks, and rock this!" she said, and they all nodded, and ordered their drinks.

**~O~O~O~**

Several hours later Kurt and Blaine were piled into the back of a cab and giggling incessantly on the way back to Blaine's apartment.

"I'm glad you had fun," Kurt said suddenly, looking up at Blaine, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes boring into him, "You did have fun didn't you?" he asked and Blaine nodding, smiling.

"I always have fun with you," he said, and Kurt grinned, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment.

"You smell good," he said, and Blaine smiled at the man who was currently nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck, and put his face into his hair, breathing in the smell of Kurt and hair product and sighing.

"You smell good too Kurt," he said, and the cab came to a halt, and he realized that they were outside his apartment, and managed to extract his wallet from his pocket, and paid the driver, before climbing out of the cab and helping Kurt out, where he steadied himself on Blaine's arm.

"Careful now," he said, and they slowly made their way over to the door of his building, and stumbled over to the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened they stepped inside, Blaine hitting the number his floor was on with his fist, and looked at Kurt, who was staring at him.

"Your eyes are so pretty," he murmured, stepping closer, and Blaine felt his heart beat start to speed up, and looked directly into Kurt's eyes, which were wide and darker than usual, and Blaine liked his lips, and started to lean in.

And the doors opened, and Kurt stepped back, seemingly awoken from the trance he was in, and, grabbing Blaine's hand, pulled him out of the elevator and started walking to the end of the hall, where Blaine's door was.

Fumbling with his keys, Blaine unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepped inside.

During the next few moments it felt like time slowed. Kurt stumbled, tripping over the threshold of the door, and Blaine caught him, and without thinking, pressed his lips to Kurt's soft pink ones.

**~O~O~O~**

_**July 2022** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Blaine Anderson's Apartment** _

Blaine blinked his eyes drowsily, wondering what the weight on his chest was, and why he felt a dull pounding in his head. He looked down, and saw a familiar brown head of hair resting on his bare chest, and the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

**~O~O~O~**

_Dancing at a bar with Kurt, Santana and Brittany._

_Kissing Kurt in the doorway of his apartment, being ready to pull away when Kurt started kissing back with a passion._

_Stumbling through Blaine's apartment towards his bedroom, their mouths still attached to one another's._

_Removing one another's clothing, kissing down the other's body._

_Having sex with Kurt for the first time in seven years._

**~O~O~O~**

Kurt shifted on his chest, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's skin, a feeling that Blaine had missed so, so much over the years. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, causing his body to shirt and he felt a small bit of pain race up his spine which caused him to shift again, and Kurt started to stir.

Blaine stilled, but Kurt's eyelids fluttered, before he opened his eyes and blinked for a few seconds before stiffening in Blaine's arms.

"Oh god, do you want me to let go-" Blaine started to say, remembering just how much Kurt had to drink last night, more than he had for sure, but Kurt cut him off by leaning up and pressed his lips to Blaine's, relaxing into his embrace.

"No, I just wasn't quite sure where I was for a moment," he yawned, before wincing, "I have a horrid hangover though," he said, and Blaine chuckled quietly, before pressing a kiss into Kurt's sleep-mussed hair.

"Well how about we fix that for you," he said, smiling, just glad to have Kurt in his arms.


	6. Epilogue

_**November 2022** _

_**Lima, Ohio** _

_**The Hummel's House** _

Four months after Blaine and Kurt got back together they were both squeezed onto a sofa at Kurt's parent's house, and Blaine couldn't have been any happier. Ha and Kurt were back into a steady relationship, and were sleeping together at one of their apartments more often then not, he could genuinely say that he was happy.

When Kurt had invited him to go back to Ohio to visit his family for Thanksgiving, he was surprised, but accepted almost immediately. Carole and Burt were more than happy about the two of them being back into a relationship after all these years, and needless to say, so was Rachel, and by default Finn.

"I love you," Blaine whispered to Kurt, who's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Love you too."

**~O~O~O~**

_**August 2023** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Kurt Hummel's Apartment** _

"I can't believe that we've only been back together for a little more than a year," Blaine said one night over dinner, and it was true, it had felt like they had never broken up at times, and that they had been together for over a decade opposed to two years all together, with ten in between them.

"Move in with me," Kurt said, and Blaine looked up, surprised, swallowing his bite of pasta before replying.

"I can't really say that I was expecting you to say that," he said, and Kurt shrugged before talking again.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," he admitted, "And you practically live here anyways, we might as well make it official," he said, and Blaine grinned.

"Of course I will," he said, and leaned across the small table to kiss Kurt on the lips.

**~O~O~O~**

_**March 2024** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Blaine and Kurt's Apartment** _

"It was twelve years ago today that we kissed for the first time," Kurt said one day, and Blaine looked up from the book he was reading, smiling.

"I know," he said, and then grinned again, "I've been thinking about it all day, he said, and Kurt just smiled.

"Me too."

**~O~O~O~**

_**May 2024** _

_**New York, New York** _

_**Blaine and Kurt's Apartment** _

Kurt was waiting for Blaine to come home, pacing around the dining room, hoping that everything was going to be perfect. Because he was going to propose to Blaine, and everything _had_ to be perfect for that. Blaine had been away all week on a business trip, so he had used it to his advantage, and planned the perfect proposal. He had picked out a pair of simple, matching engagement rings, and gotten all the ingredients for Blaine's favorite dinner, which was currently set out on the table, and Blaine was due to be home any moment.

And he was a nervous as all could be. He heard the door open, and Blaine walk in, and he took a deep breath, lighting the candles on the table.

"Kurt?" he heard Blaine say, walking down the short hall towards the living/dining room combo.

"In the dining room!" he replied, and was greeted with a pair of strong arms around his waist and a noze nuzzling into his neck while Blaine placed a gentle kiss to the base of his neck.

"This all looks fantastic Kurt," he said as Kurt turned around in his arms and placed a kiss on his mouth, "What's the occasion?" he asked, and Kurt just smiled, hoping that Blaine wouldn't be able to notice the black ring box in his blazer's pocket.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're home," he said, and Blaine smiled, "But how about we eat before the food gets cold."

"I like that idea," Blaine said, and Kurt smiled, glad that everything was going to plan.

Later that evening they were curled up on the sofa, dinner and desert having been eaten, and just enjoying each other's company, and Kurt decided that it was time.

"Blaine?" he asked, unwrapping himself from Kurt's embrace, and scooting over on the sofa slightly.

"Yeah?" he asked, a single eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Even though we haven't been back together for two years yet," he began, and Blaine's eyes widened slightly, as if to ask if he was really doing what he thought he was, "I have never been more in love with you than I am today," he said, getting down on one knee on the floor in front of Blaine and pulling the ring box out of his pocket, "and would like to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

**~O~O~O~**

**January 2025**

**New York, New York**

**Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson's Apartment**

Blaine and Kurt made it up to their apartment for the first time as a married couple, and couldn't be more happy.

"Kurt, wait what are you doing?" Blaine asked, as he lifted Blaine up bridal-style and carried him into their apartment, both of them grinning.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist the temptation _Mr. Hummel-Anderson_ , he said, relishing the name on his tongue.

"I love you,' Blaine said, Kurt having set him back down on the floor and Blaine having closed the door behind them, "Mr. Hummel-Anderson," he whispered into Kurt's ear, who just grinned himself.

"I love you too."

That night they made love for the first time as a married couple.

The next day they boarded an airplane to Paris, where they would spend two weeks for their honeymoon.

A year later Blaine would bring up having children.

Three months after that Kurt brings it up again.

A few weeks after they announce to the family that they are looking into having children, Rachel offers to be a surrogate for them.

Ten months later their first child is born, a little girl with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Twenty-five years later their son announces that he is going to proposes to his high school sweetheart.

The next day she breaks up with him.

A decade later they host Christmas for the family, and everyone is there, both of their parents, Cooper and his wife, Finn, Rachel, their children and their children's various spouses and children, Blaine and Kurt's children and their daughter's husband and two kids.

Another twenty years later they are still just as happy with each other as they were when they were in high school.


End file.
